


Arranged

by TheRedWulf



Series: Jaimsa One Shots [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fuck Canon, Jaimsa, Mutual Pining, Rough Kissing, Slice of Life, argument, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Canon - In which Jaime and Sansa find themselves married at the Dragon Queen’s order...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Jaimsa One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428883
Comments: 52
Kudos: 183





	Arranged

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for the 1,000 Words or less challenge! More Jaimsa! This time in my rarely visited **canon au** universe! 
> 
> An arranged marriage at Dany's vindictive hand...I am sure this idea has been done before (and likely more well done than this), but I just wanted to show a little snarky argument that alludes to much more. I have absolutely, positively, 100% thrown canon out the window of a moving car and into a lake...I wasn't even going to post this but the picset is too lovely not to LOL!
> 
> A reminder, this series is where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write 1,000 word or less vignettes. This is turning out to be more difficult than I had anticipated, as I tend to ramble on. This series will include multiple pairings, universes etc., and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. I do my best to create lovely photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy them.

“What a ridiculous farce” Sansa muttered as she threw her leather gloves onto the bed, pacing to the fireplace as she unbuckled her cloak. As she lay the thick furs over the back of the chair beside the fire, the door to the bedchamber crashed open with such force that it slammed into the stone wall beside it. 

“Ridiculous!” the Kingslayer--no, he was her Lord Husband now, echoed her earlier words as he barred the door. “Is this what it is to be? Always harsh words and heated arguments?” he challenged and she schooled her features before facing him. 

“What did you expect?” she asked with a raised brow. “Me to fall into your arms like so many before me?” 

“I expected a little understanding,” he countered, throwing his cloak to the chair in a heap of fabric. “We’re in this together, or do you not realize that?” 

She bit back a flurry of furious responses, trying to calm her panic, “I am well aware of what we’re in, _Lannister_.” Jaime’s scoff was so flippant that it made her want to scream and he lazily approached, staring down at her. While she was a tall woman, he was still a half-head taller but she refused to feel small beside him. 

“Don’t forget, you’re a Lannister now too, darling” he hissed. “You can thank your precious Dragon Queen for that.” 

“She is not my Queen” she whispered harshly. “I bent no knee--” 

“But that bastard brother of yours did” Jaime cut her off. “And here we are...married by order of the Queen. The man who killed her father shackled to the woman who threatens her rule. A fitting prison for us both.” 

“The silver lining is that once Cersei hears the news, it will all but sign Daenerys’ death warrant” Sansa said plainly, seeing that her barb had struck deep as his eyes went from glittering emerald to a cold forest green. “The only person Cersei hates more than Daenerys, is me.” 

“Cersei has no bearing now, not since I left to ride North” Jaime replied. 

“Regardless, the moment she learns that you’ve married me, she will retaliate.” 

“And when she learns you’ve taken me to your bed?” Jaime’s voice dropped dangerously low. 

“Who says that I will take you to my bed, Jaime?” she countered, raising her chin in defiance. 

“You know” he raised his flesh hand to trace along her jawline. “That’s the first time you’ve spoken my name.” 

“Consider it a wedded gift” she retorted, briefly looking away. “I have no desire to share your bed, tonight or otherwise---” 

“No?” he asked, eyebrows rising in disbelief, leaning closer to ghost his lips across her cheek to her ear. “You’re a woman of intelligence, of passion--” 

“I have little enjoyment for the ‘passions’ of men” she glared, doing her best to look indignant. She would hate for Jaime to realize that she did want him, just as she had always wanted him, dating all the way back to King’s Landing. Damn him.

“There are no men like me, just me” he assured her and she forced herself to meet his eyes, hoping that he couldn’t see the way that he affected her. 

She had noticed the Kingslayer the moment he’d entered Winterfell’s courtyard. He reminded her of a knight from the songs she had read as a little girl, and at the time she had projected far more honor onto his person than he deserved. She learned all too well the truth of him in King’s Landing, and yet she still wished it had been him she married rather than Tyrion. Tyrion who was nothing but a puppet for the Dragon Queen.

Jaime had done terrible things, though at this point everyone in the realm had done terrible things to survive, and she could hardly fault him when her current thoughts ran to regicide--twice over. 

“Men are all the same” she said quietly. “I’ve had men trying to fuck me since King’s Landing--” 

“I am not trying to _fuck_ you, Sansa” Jaime corrected. “Though don’t get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with a heated, passionate fuck. I am offering to teach you, to show you little-by-little that not everything in this world is about pain and survival.” 

“Do not discredit pain” she whispered. “It teaches lessons that no man ever could.” 

“I know that all too well” he glanced to his golden hand briefly, stepping closer. 

“Jaime…” 

“I am not asking you to love me, Sansa” he explained. “But we need to learn to trust each other because this world is going to shit and it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better. We’re going to need allies, we can be that for each other.” 

“Until you leave to go back to Cer--”

“That won’t happen” he promised firmly and she felt hope flutter in her stomach. She didn’t trust easily, not even in the best of circumstances, and this was far from the best. “When this is over we will still have each other and any children--” 

“Which we both know you’re capable of fathering” she spat. 

“We’ll put that sharp tongue of yours to better use” he muttered a second before he closed the distance, claiming her lips in a firm, demanding kiss. He did not relent and instead turned them to press her against the stone beside the fireplace. 

Fear skittered up her spine as she suddenly felt trapped, and Jaime must have felt her tense because it was then that his kiss slowed, gentled. She had never been kissed like this, with such tender passion and gentle possession. His tongue parted her lips, exploring the cavern of her mouth, moving with a languid pace that hypnotized her hands into clutching at the plate armor of his chest, rather than shoving it away. 

“I won’t hurt you” he promised, his lips and tongue tracing her own. 

“Please...” she begged, though she did not know what she was begging for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
